La hora de la venganza
by Halana
Summary: Lily y Snape deciden vengarse de el engreido James Potter, pero Lily empieza a sentir algo por el ¿será amor?. contiene SLASH.-dejen reviews please
1. Default Chapter

La hora de la venganza Capitulo1-  
  
Lily y James estaban sentados a la sombra de un arbol ,los dos hablaban de cosas sin importancia Lily parecia estar pensando en otra cosa y James lo sabía  
-Oye Evans, que te parece si nos vamos a dar una vuelta , ya sabes a un sitio donde estemos solos..._dijo Potter mientras acercaba sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja derecha de la joven  
-James...aquí no..._dijo Lily apartandose un poco de él  
-Por eso lo digo...conozco en este colegio un millón de sitios donde nadie nos encontraria Lily dudo un poco antes de darle una respuesta pero al final cedio  
-Esta bien, James vamos James se levantó y le tendió la mano a Lily, no podía creer la suerte que estaba teniendo...tenía a la chica más guapa de todo el colegio en el bote , cuando esta se levantó empezaron a andar hacia el colegio. James le puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra se revolvía el pelo continuamente . Por los pasillos se encontraron con Severus Snape, James lo miró con desden y contuvo las ganas de lanzarle algún hechizo...sabía que Lily no soportaba que se comportara así. Al poco rato llegaron a un lugar que Lily no había visto en su vida  
-Que Evans? ¿ impresionada?  
-No demasiado _mintió James poso sus manos en las caderas de la joven y empezó a besarla dulcemente el cuello, la chica se quedó unos segundos paralizada pero no tardó demasiado en seguirle el juego . Lily le quitó sensualmente la corbata mientras James se quitaba el cinturón, al poco rato estaban los dos casi desnudos tumbados en el suelo. James empezó a recrearse con los suaves senos de la joven los cuales se encontraban duros y firmes  
-Oh Lily...no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento...el momento de hacerte mia Lily se levantó bruscamente  
-Que te pasa?_pregunto James extrañado  
-Lo siento James pero no estoy preparada _dijo Lily mientras cogia su ropa  
-Pero Lily..._dijo James indignado _creí que querías , los dos queríamos  
-Lo sé...James _dijo Lily sin mirarle a los ojos _pero de verdad... ahora no es el momento... Tras decir esto Lily salio por la puerta y se alejo de la vista de James. Lily corrió sin cesar hasta llegar a la torre de Griffindor dijo la contraseña, y subió rapidamente al cuarto de las chicas  
-Odio a ese Potter...no lo soporto _dijo Lily para sí _como puede creer que me gusta, pero si es un engreido, su ego es más grande que todo el colegio... Lily se labo la cara y salió a la sala común donde se encontró con Sirius , el mejor amigo de Potter  
-Hola Evans ¿Qué haces aquí?¿ no estabas con James?  
-Tu mismo lo has dicho, estaba_dijo Lily sentandose en el sofa que encontró más alejado de Sirius  
-Bueno..._dijo Siruis tratando de encontrar la palabras correctas_ yo pensé...bueno James nos había dicho...que tu y él...bueno que estabais juntos  
-Típico de James _dijo Lily antes de salir por la puerta Lily fue corriendo a la biblioteca hay la esperaba una persona muy importante para ella  
-Hola Severus _dijo acercándose a un muchacho de pelo lacio y oscuro  
  
-He visto que has estado con Potter ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? Lily se acercó más a él  
-Mal, lo siento cariño no puedo hacerlo, cada vez que veo a James me dan ganas de vomitar...  
-Bueno..._dijo Severus_ no importa, la verdad es que fui un iluso, la verdad es que no valgo para nada, se que te he puesto en un compromiso, nunca debí pedirte algo así, nunca debí pedirte que sedujeras a Potter, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme a él  
  
Lily le cogió las manos con ternura  
-No digas eso...tu eres más que suficiente...tu para mí eres imprescindible, la verdad nunca pensé que llegaría a querer tanto a nadie. Y por ese engreido de Potter no te preocupes...tu le das mil vueltas en todo  
-No en quidicht _dijo Severus con cierta resignación  
-No me digas que le envidias por eso, el quiditch no es más que un deporte...un deporte absurdo...tu vales más que eso _dijo Lily dandole un cálido beso en los labios  
-Bonita escena Evans _dijo un chico de cabellos rubios  
-¿Qué hace aquí Lucius? _dijo Lily con cierto desdén  
-Bueno...he venido a hacer compañía a mi amigo...¿ acaso te parece mal Evans ?  
-Me parece estupendo _dijo la joven alzando la mirada para encomntrarse con sus ojos azules _y pensandolo bien ya es hora de que yo también me vaya a hacer compañía a mis amigas Cuando Lily se hubo ido de la biblioteca Lucios se sentó al lado de su amigo  
-Snape, la verdad no se porque sigues con esa chica, y además en secreto  
-Malfoy dejame en paz  
-Así tratas a tus amigos,yo si fuera tu me follaba de una vez a esa sangre sucia y me dejaba de tonterias Snape cogió su varita y apuntó a Malfoy  
-No vuelvas a llamarla así _dijo con un tono amenazante_ entendido, no vuelvas a meterte con Lily  
-Esta bien, no se por que te tomas las cosas tan en serio...solo era una broma  
-No me gustan ese tipo de bromas  
-Aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo  
-Si solo fuera una cosa...  
-¿Cómo vas a destruir a Potter haciendo que consiga a la chica de sus sueños?  
-Haber Lucius imaginate que tu amas a una chica por encima de todo, pero que esa chica pasa de ti ni te mira y que de pronto un día la consigues...  
-Es decir que quieres que Potter se folle a tu novia  
-No seas tan bruto...y por favor cuando esté hablando te agradecería que no me cortaras, bueno por donde iba... y de pronto la consigues te crees el hombre más feliz del mundo...te crees estar en la cima pero de repente la pierdes, pierdes lo único que te quedaba, a lo único que habías querido  
-Pues no lo entiendo..._dijo Lucius poniendo los pies sobre la mesa _siempre hay otras chicas  
-Se nota que nunca has estado enamorado  
-Para que..si tengo todo lo que quiero sin la necesidad de comprometerme...la verdad no soporto a las chicas que se creen que después de acostarte con ellas ya sois novios..._dijo Malfoy pegando un bufido  
-Pero que bruto eres y si no vas a estudiar dejame en paz que tengo muchas cosas que hacer  
-Tranquilo Sev, la verdad es que ahora he quedado con una chica...creo que es de hufflepuff no estoy muy seguro  
-Al menos sabes como se llama???  
-Creo que es Carol o Carola...no se pero tiene un culo..._dijo Lucius levantandose de la silla y saliendo de la biblioteca  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-Hola espero que os haya gustado...no es que sienta especial predilección por Snape, pero bueno...espero que os haya gustado, aunque también se admitir las críticas asi que por favor dejadme algun review besos 


	2. Cambio de planes

La hora de la venganza  
Capitulo 2-Cambio de planes  
  
Lily volvió a la casa Griffindor donde se encontró con James tumbado en uno de los sofás de la sala común, Lily trato de esquivarlo pero el se lo impidió  
-Lily, espera, creo que tenemos que hablar  
-Si, James, tenemos que hablar..._dijo Lily arrastrando las palabras Lily se sentó al lado de James  
-Lily yo te quiero..._dijo James después de un rato en silencio _te quiero, te quiero tanto que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, por que para mi tu eres lo más importante Lily se quedó paralizada, no sabía que contestar ante una situación como esa, no esperaba que el engreído de Potter la amara de verdad  
-Gracias..._dijo con un fino hilo de voz _para mi...tu también significas mucho  
-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta?  
-No gracias, tengo que estudiar para el examen de pociones de mañana, ¿tu no estudias?  
-Es verdad...se me había olvidado ¿Qué te parece si estudiamos juntos? Lily miro a James a los ojos, ¿Cómo podía sentir cariño hacia el peor enemigo de su novio?¿como podía sentirse atraida por aquel egocentreista? James acercó sus labios hacia los de la chica y la empezó a besar, empezó muy suavemente, Lily entreabrió un poco la boca dejando que entrara la lengua de James.  
-¿Pero que estas haciendo?_pensó para sí_ Es James Potter, el chico al que más odias...ummm...pero es que besa tan bien... Cuando sus labios se despegaron...después de un buen rato...James se preparó para darle otro beso  
-No James tengo que estudiar _dijo esquivando los labios del muchacho  
-Yo ya estoy estudiando..._dijo picaramente  
-Basta James...  
-Esta bien... te prometo que ahora me lo tomaré en serio, haber por donde empezamos... ¿Qué te parece con la poción de la verdad?  
-Lo siento _dijo Lily poniendo la voz lo más fria que pudo _pero estudio mejor sola Lily se levantó y se fue al cuarto de las chicas  
-Por que siempre se me escapa de las manos??_se pregunto Potter para sí En ese momento entraron en la sala común sus tres amigos  
-James, no se que le habrás hecho a la Evans _dijo Sirius mientras habría una rana de chocolate _pero cualquiera diría que te odia  
-Yo tampoco lo sé _dijo James resignado_ hay momentos en los que creo que ella me ama y otros...en los que se muestra fría...¿ Algun consejo? Remus Lupin tomo la palabra  
-Bueno James..._dijo alargando las palabras _bien sabes que yo no tengo mucha experiencia con mujeres, pero te aconsejaría que fueras más sincero y comprensivo.  
-¡Como que mas sincero!_dijo enfadado _soy todo lo sincero que puedo ser, le digo que la quiero, que lo es todo para mí, que la esperaré el tiempo que haga falta, y sigue siendo igual de fria  
-Bueno _dijo Sirius en tono burlón _puede ser que los encantos naturales de los Potter estén fallando  
-Ya basta Sirius...¿Cómo puedes tomartelo todo a broma?...voy a volar un rato _dijo James mientras cogia su escoba  
  
Al poco rato los tres amigos bajaron al comedor para cenar, se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y comprobaron que su amigo James aún no había vuelto.  
-Bueno _dijo Peter, ¿quizás se haya encontrado con Evans y ahora esté con ella?  
-Espero que sea así..._dijo Lupin _haber si así deja de comerse el tarro  
-Bueno chicos _dijo Sirius_ me voy,  
-¿No te quedas a cenar? _preguntó Peter.  
-No amigo...tengo cosas más importantes que hacer _dijo mientras se acercaba a una chica de pelo negro y rizado  
-¿Quién será está vez?_le preguntó Peter a su amigo Remus  
-Creo que es Emily Parker...de Ravenclav...va con nosotros a herbología Los dos jóvenes salieron del gran comedor  
-Ven Emily, seguro que ahora no hay nadie en la casa Griffindor Emily lo siguió mientras le daba tiernos besos en las orejas. Llegaron a la habitación de Sirius, este la cogió por las caderas y la tumbó sobre la cama, empezo a quitarle con cuidado la camisa mientras ella le daba apasionados besos en la boca, cuando consigió liberarse de sus suaves labios, fue recorriendo su cuerpo y se entretuvo besando los labios inferiores de la joven. La joven suspiraba de placer  
-Oh Sirius..._dijo entre suspirus_ no pares sigue así El joven se quitó los calzoncillos dejando a la chica ver sus enormes atributos, los cuales fueron introducidos con rapidez en la boca de la joven. Después de un rato de juegos pasaron a la acción, Sirius introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo de la chica, al principio con movimientos suaves pero luego empezaron a ser cada vez mas fuertes y rápidos. En seguida llegaron los dos jóvenes al orgasmo, seguido por unos cuantos más. Cuando terminaron los dos cayeron rendidos sobre la cama  
-Oh Sirius que bien has estado...ha sido maravilloso  
-Si, tu tampoco has estado mal, bueno visteté pronto acabará la cena  
-Si claro _dijo la joven con un tono un tanto triste. Cuando Sirius se hubo vestido bajó al comedor para encontrarse con los últimos alumnos entre los cuales se encontraban sus tres amigos  
-Hola James, al final has venido...pensabamos que estabas con Evans  
-Que va, estuve todo el rato volando Sirius se apresuró a coger lo poco que quedaba de comida  
-Jo , hacer el amor siempre me da hambre...  
  
Lily miro su reloj, eran las diez y media, llevaba tanto tiempo estudiando que había olvidado ir a cenar, estaba muerta de hambre, cerro el libro y salió de la casa Griffindor  
-Hola Evans _dijo una voz burlona  
-Ah eres tu _dijo tratando de esquivar al muchacho de pelos rubios  
-¿Quién pensabas que era? ¿Severus?  
-No, el al menos no tiene esa voz de elfo chillón  
-Modera tus palabras sangre sucia  
-Las moderaré cuando te pierda de vista _dijo mientras caminaba hacia el gran comedor  
-Ah Evans cuanto te queda por aprender...parece que aún no te has dado cuenta con quien estás hablando, sería conveniente que me tuvieras un poco más de respeto  
-Déjame en paz Malfoy  
-Si buscas a Severus todavía sigue en la biblioteca  
-Gracias por la información _dijo con voz cortante  
-Bien yo te he hecho un favor... ¿Qué favor me harás tu a mi?_dijo con una voz muy seductora  
-Espera que piense..._dijo mientras fingía estar pensando algo _Bueno, yo no te lo había preguntado...tu me lo dijistes por que te dio la gana así que no puedes pedirme que te devuelva el favor, así que adios Lucius. Lily corrió hacia la biblioteca  
-Como puedes estar todavía aquí??_dijo con voz dulce  
-Ah Lily eres tu, justo la única persona con la que me apetece estar  
-Seguro que no has comido nada _dijo cogiendole de las manos _vamos a ver si aún queda algo en el gran comedor Lily y Snape juntaron fugazmente sus labios  
-Vamos Sev, estas pálido, tienes que comer algo..._dijo arrastrándolo fuera de la biblioteca  
-Esta bien, oh Lily cada vez que estoy a tu lado me siento un hombre nuevo _dijo abrazandola fuertemente_ quiero que se pare el tiempo y así quedar abrazado a ti durante toda la eternidad.  
-Sev... tu sabes que yo lo daría todo por ti _dijo justo antes de juntar nuevamente sus labios junto a los del joven _ven, vamos a comer algo  
  
-Lily se que te he pedido algo muy grande y no tienes por que hacerlo...ya es hora de que me enfrente a mis propios temores y no quiero que lo hagas tu por mi  
-Vamos Sev, no pienses ahora en eso, ahora solo tienes que pensar en nosotros Llegaron al comedor el cual estaba vacio, solo quedaban algunos platos que pronto desaparecerían de las mesas  
-Podemos ir a pedir algo de comida a las cocinas  
-No, quedate aquí, conmigo _dijo Lily abrazandolo con fuerza  
-Esta bien Lily, me quedaré contigo. Los verdes ojos de la muchacha empezaron a llorar  
-¿Por qué lloras?_dijo Severus indignado_¿He dicho algo que te ha ofendido?  
-No, lloraba por cosas sin importancia, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes  
-¿Te ha hecho algo ese Potter?, por que si es así te prometo que lo pagará caro _dijo sacando su varita  
-Tranquilízate, no es nada de eso _dijo besándolo dulcemente para que se calmara, se hace tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No, no hace falta , hasta mañana  
-Hasta mañana Lily Severus vio salir a Lily por la puerta del gran comedor  
-Si le has hecho algo a Lily te juro que me las pagarás, te juro que sacaré las fuerzas para enfrentarme a ti y a tu patrulla de amiguitos, no dejaré que me quites a lo unico que he querido, a la unica persona que me ha querido tal y como soy, me vengaré Potter, yo reire el ultimo, esta vez seré yo. 


	3. Mis verdaderos sentimientos

Capitulo3-Mis verdaderos sentimientos  
  
Querida Lily, no se como escribirte esta carta no se como decirte lo que viene a continuación, estoy seguro que tu ya lo sabes, pero quiero decírtelo yo. Ahora estoy sentado sobre mi cama escribiéndote esta carta con la pluma que me regalaste el día de mi 16 cumpleaños. Aquel 13 de Marzo comprendí que te amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Lily te quiero, son unas palabras muy simples sin embargo he tardado mucho tiempo en escogerlas ya que quería que fueran las idóneas. Pronto acabará el curso, pero me gustaría que lo nuestro no acabara ahí. Lily te amo, no solamente por lo que tu eres, sino por lo que yo soy cuando estoy contigo. Te amo por lo que estas haciendo de mi. Te amo por que has puesto tu mano en mi corazón y pasando por alto todos mis defectos y debilidades hiciste salir hacia la luz toda la belleza que nadie, antes que tu, logro encontrar en mi. Espero que estas palabras hayan logrado expresar todo lo que siente mi corazón Espero una respuesta, te espero a ti.  
  
Tuyo, Severus Snape  
  
Cuando Snape terminó la carta ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, guardó todas sus cosas y se dispuso a dormir, en esos momentos llegó su amigo Lucius.  
-Veo que lo de Carol se ha alargado mucho  
-¿Lo de Carol? Ah...no con esa terminé enseguida, luego estuve con una de Griffindor  
-¿Solo dos?_preguntó Severus irónicamente _veo que hoy no estamos en forma  
-Ya es que hoy estaba muy cansado _dijo Lucius sin llegar a percatarse de la ironía de su amigo. Lucius cogió la carta que Snape había dejado en la mesilla, la leyó por encima y luego la dejó caer sobre la cama  
-¿No me digas que le vas a entregar esa cursilería?, Lily te amo...Lily te quiero _dijo Lucius en tono burlón. Como le des esa carta la pierdes para siempre, a las mujeres no les gusta ese tipo de cosas.  
-Lucius, cuando tu hayas conocido una mujer a la cual quieras una cuarta parte de lo que te quieres a ti mismo me tomaré en serio tus consejos, hasta ese momento te agradecería que dejaras de meterme en mi vida amorosa  
-Esa sangre sucia te esta volviendo loco  
-Cuantas veces he de decirte que no llames así a Lily??_dijo en un tono amenazante  
-Vale, vale, no te pongas así, te prometo que no me meteré más con ella, aunque sigo pensando que tu plan es una chorrada  
-Creo que por una vez tienes razón _dijo Severus pensativo  
-¿De verdad?_dijo Malfoy extrañado de que su amigo admitiera su error _ ¿Y por que has cambiado de idea si se puede saber?  
-No quiero que me la quite _dijo intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía ante la idea de perder a Lily.  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?_pregunto Malfoy intrigado  
-Eso de momento es un secreto, buenas noches Lucius, hasta mañana.  
  
La mañana amenazaba lluvia y los ánimos de todos los estudiantes estaban decayendo. Snape colocó con cuidado la nota dentro de la mochila de Lily y salió corriendo del gran comedor. Por los pasillos se encontró con Potter, no quería lios así que intentó pasar desapercibido entre su montaña de libros.  
-Mira quien viene por ahí _dijo una voz burlona  
-Pero si es nuestro amigo Severus _dijo James cortándole el paso _hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos Severus se armó de valor e intentó librarse de aquellos chicos  
-Dejamé en paz Potter, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir con un par lagartijas.  
-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso _dijo Sirius mientras le lanzaba un hechizo el cual le obligaba a besar los zapatos de los cuatro chicos  
-¿Sigues pensando que somos unas lagartijas?_dijo James apuntándole con la varita. Severus hurgó en su bolsillo antes de contestar.  
-No, ahora pienso que sois unas detestables ratas de cloaca _y tras decir esto les lanzo un hechizo el cual volvía sus piernas gelatina por unos minutos _Adios ratas de cloaca _dijo mientras se disponía a ir a los calabozos para hacer el examen de pociones  
-Snape!!!_grito Lupin _no puedes dejarnos aquí, llegaremos tarde a nuestro examen y no nos dejarán hacerlo.  
-Lo siento Remus _dijo Snape dandoles la espalda_ pero ese no es mi problema  
-Cuando te pille te vas a enterar _grito James sin poder moverse del sitio Snape fingio no escucharle, sabía que había cavado su propia tumba al meterse con James y sus amigos, pero ahora eso no le importaba, les había plantado cara y no había tenido miedo...en esos momentos Snape sentía estar en la cima y su plan no había hecho más que empezar. Tras terminar el examen Lily fue a buscarle.  
-Hola Sev, ¿Qué tal te ha salido?_dijo con una agradable tono de voz  
-Muy bien ¿y a ti?  
-Creo que bien,¿ Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?  
-Si claro.  
-Severus, he leido tu carta y es lo más bonito que me han escrito en la vida, claro que quiero que lo nuestro continue.  
-¿De verdad?_pregunto Snape ilusionado, sus ojos brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho _pero tienes que dejar de seducir a Potter. Lily lo miró extrañada  
-Ya no quieres vengarte de él  
-Claro que quiero, tengo un nuevo plan Lily lo miró con admiración, le abrazó fuertemente  
-Severus, ten cuidado, eres demasiado inteligente como para dejar que nadie se ria de ti, pero no te metas en lios, no se cual es tu plan, pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por ese Potter.  
-Tranquila, no me meteré en lios  
-Prometemelo  
-Te lo prometo si me das un beso Los dos jóvenes juntaron sensualmente los labios durante un buen rato  
-Bueno¿ no quieres contarme tu plan?  
-Es una sorpresa, pero ya veras, vas a estar orgullosa de mi  
-Sev, siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y siempre lo estaré Lily se despidió de Severus y subió a la torre de Griffindor. Donde se encontró con Potter y sus amigos  
-No soporto a ese Severus _dijo Peter  
-Yo tampoco cuando le pille se va a enterar _dijo James pegando un puñetazo contra la mesa _Hola Lily, no te había visto entrar  
-Ah, hola Potter, ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez a Severus?_dijo con el tono de voz más frio que pudo poner  
-¿Yo?_dijo haciendose la víctima_ yo no le he hecho nada ha sido el empezó todo. Lily le miró a los ojos, ¿Cómo podían mentirla si esos ojos marrones parecían sinceros?  
-Seguro que no le has hecho nada?_preguntó Lily buscando la mentira en sus ojos  
-De verdad, yo nunca te mentiría y lo sabes _dijo Potter cogiendola por la cintura y besandola dulcemente la oreja izquierda Lily no podía moverse, ella amaba a Snape y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero los instintos mas bajos que existían en ella la impedian alejarse de los brazos de James. Lily no pudo evitar responder a sus besos y a sus caricias a sus susurros . Esos ojos la volvían loca  
-Te quiero Lily..._le susurro suavemente a la oreja  
-James..._dijo con un débil hilo de voz Se dieron una cálido beso en los labios sus besos eran dulces pero no eran iguales que los que le daba Snape, cuando el la besaba el mundo se detenía . El beso de James únicamente la producía placer, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que James la siguiera besando  
-No pares...no me sueltes _dijo Lily  
-No lo haré _dijo James mirandola a los ojos, su mirada tan clara y tan hermosa no podía ocultar mentiras, pero no podía besar a Potter, no podía amar a Potter ella unicamente amaba a Snape, el era su único amor y lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, muy mal.  
-James, dejalo...  
-¿A que te refieres?_dijo James el cual le estaba besando el cuello  
-Tengo cosas que hacer...adios _dijo Lily liberandose de sus brazos y saliendo de la casa de Griffindor  
-¿Pero que ha pasado ahora?_dijo James enfadado _¿Vosotros la habeis visto?_dijo dirigiéndose a sus amigos _No es normal, antes estaba loca por mi y me decia que no parase y ahora...  
-Bueno James, igual está confundida _dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros  
-Pues que se aclare de una vez, no voy a estar toda la vida esperando a que ella se decida.  
-Si que lo harás_ dijo Lupin tranquilamente _la esperarás por que la quieres  
-si, es verdad la quiero, la quiero demasiado, pero es que me parece que está jugando conmigo...no lo sé.  
  
Lily corrio llorando hacia la biblioteca, tenía que contarle la verdad a Snape, ¿Pero si no lo comprendía y la dejaba?, no, no lo haría el la amaba, no quería una relación basada en las mentiras, iba a ser sincera iba a decir la verdad. Espero unos segundos antes de entrar en la biblioteca donde seguro encontraba a Snape, se secó las lágrimas e intento buscar en su cabeza las palabras correctas para decirle a Snape lo ocurrido. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se dirigio al sitio que solía ocupar Snape, el cual, en esos momentos se encontraba con su amigo Malfoy.  
-Hola Severus _dijo Lily sentandose a su lado  
-Hola Lily _dijo con una sonrisa en los labios _ no creí que vendrías  
-Ya...bueno...tenía que decirte una cosa, Lucius, me harías el favor de irte.  
-Lily yo estaba aquí primero, además lo que le digas a mi amigo tambien me interesa a mi.  
-Malfoy vete _dijo Snape sin levantar la cabeza del libro_tengo que hablar con Lily  
-Bueno me voy, adios sangre..quiero decir Lily hasta luego Sev.  
-Que querías contarme??_pregunto Snape intrigado.  
-Bueno, no se si lo entenderás, yo estaba en la torre de Griffindor...y tambien...estaba James...quiero decir...Potter...entonces el me empezó a besar...  
-¡¿Qué hizo que?!  
-Espera...aún no he terminado, luego tendrás más razones para gritar..._dijo arrastrando la palabras _Sev, lo siento de verdad...no se lo que me paso...pero cuando el me besó...no pude evitar responder a su beso...  
-Lily..._dijo decepcionado _no me esperaba esto Lily intento cogerle las manos pero este las apartó  
-Lo siento Sev, lo siento de verdad, lo entenderé si no quieres volver a verme. Lily se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a marcharse de la biblioteca  
-¡Lily!_grito Snape Lily se dio la vuelta, tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.  
-No llores Lily _dijo Snape acercandose a ella _No me gusta verte llorar, por que si tu estas triste yo no puedo ser feliz _dijo Snape mientras le secaba las lágrimas que recorrían su angelical cara.  
-¿No estas enfadado?_pregunto Lily.  
-Mentiría si te digo que no me molestó, pero fue muy noble que vinieras a contármelo  
-Oh Severus lo lamento tanto..._dijo dejandose abrazar por los brazos del muchacho al que amaba._Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir  
-No tienes que prometerlo, confio en ti, se que no volveras a hacerlo, Lily yo te amo...y mataría por ti si es preciso  
-No digas eso...no quiero que mates a nadie por mi...solo quiero que me quieras...que me abraces...que me beses...solo te quiero a ti... Lily beso de nuevo a Snape, pero esta vez intentó emular los besos que le daba James para ver si de ese modo obtenía aquel placer meramente carnal que le ofrecían sus besos.  
-Oh...Severus...  
-Lily... Severus se moría de ganas de decirle a Potter que tenía a la mujer que el amaba...que en este aspecto el había perdido...quería que Potter le viera besar a Lily, solamente para hacerle sufrir, pero no...tenía que mantener la mente fria...tenía que vengarse de él y ese día lamentaría haberse metido con Severus Snape. 


	4. Perdoname Sev, pero no puedo evitarlo

Capitulo 4- Perdóname Sev...pero no puedo evitarlo.  
  
Lily volvió de nuevo a la torre de Griffindor, donde se encontró nuevamente con James, aunque ahora estaba solo.  
-Lily, ahora no vas a huir de mi, ahora tenemos que hablar _dijo agarrandola del brazo y apretando quizás con demasiada fuerza.  
-James...se que no entiendes por que me comporto así, pero ahora no puedo explicártelo _Lily intento soltarse de James pero este la agarraba con más fuerza _James, suéltame _ dijo con un tono autoritario  
-Y yo quiero una explicación, así que hasta que no la obtenga no te soltaré...y soy mucho más fuerte que tu así que no lograrás soltarte tu sola.  
-Que quieres que te explique?  
-Lo sabes muy bien  
-Sino me sueltas gritaré _dijo Lily  
-Nadie te escuchará , estamos solos, tu y yo...y quiero una respuesta...si me quieres me lo dices pero si no es así no juegues conmigo. Lily dudo unos instantes...ya no tenía que fingir que quería a Potter pero por alguna razón no podía decirle que no le amaba...era como si en su corazón, en lo más profundo de su corazón una voz le gritara que Potter, el engreido James Potter era el hombre de su vida. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero luego valiendose de sus más bajos y depravados instintos con el brazo que aún tenía libre acerco la cara de James a la suya y le besó, introdujo su lengua en la boca del muchacho el cual pronto la solto para agarrarla por las caderas  
-Lily...esta vez no te voy a dejar escapar...así que espero que hoy quieras llegar hasta el final  
-Hazme tuya _dijo Lily _Hazme tuya James. James la cogio en brazos y la subió a su cuarto, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer...no era la primera vez que lo hacía. La tumbó sobre la cama para luego ponerse el encima y empezar a besarla con pasión. James se quitó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo mientras intentaba hacer lo mismo con la camisa de Lily. James ansiaba hacer suya a Lily así que pasó de los juegos para ir directos a la acción. James introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo de la chica. En ese momento Lily no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de placer. James empezó con la maniobra de mete y saca primero muy suave para después ir acelerando el ritmo. Lily prefería no pensar en nada...sabía que si lo hacía acabaría arrepintiéndose.  
-No pares James...ahhhh!!!!no pares.... Enseguida alcanzaron el orgasmo, Lily nunca se había sentido tan bien estaba tan cansada que nada más terminar se quedó dormida en los brazos de James. Al despertar Lily tardó en darse cuenta donde estaba, James estaba dormido a su lado y ambos se encontraban desnudos, intentó soltarse de los brazos de James e irse sin ser vista pero James se despertó  
-Buenos días Lily  
-Buenos días James  
-No te parece que ha sido maravilloso  
-Si claro...ha sido maravilloso...pero tengo que ir a ducharme...  
-Quieres que nos duchemos juntos???  
-Eh...es que....  
-Tranquila Evans que solo era una broma, bueno yo voy a seguir durmiendo un poco más  
-Pero te perderás el desayuno y seguro que alguna clase más  
-Da igual...les diré que no me encontraba bien..._dijo James mientras volvia a tumbarse en la cama. Lily salió lo más deprisa que pudo del cuarto de James, unicamente llevava puesta la ropa interior la camisa y los zapatos y sujetaba con sus finos brazos el revoltijo de ropa que aún no se había puesto. Cuando iba a salir del dormitorio de los chicos chocó con Sirius haciendo que todas sus ropas cayeran al suelo  
-Dejame ayudarte..._dijo Sirius  
-No hace falta puedo yo sola _dijo Lily  
-¿Evans? ¿Eres tu?_dijo extrañado _Veo que no has podído resistirte a los encantos de Jimmy ¿eh?_dijo mientras recogía la falda de la joven y se la entregaba con una sonrisa en los labios. Lily se fue sin decir nada . Pero que he hecho?, Pero Lily se puede saber que te pasa , se puede saber en que estas pensando, has perdido tu virginidad con James Potter, como has podido traicionar de ese modo la confianza que Severus puso en ti? No tienes corazón... La vocecita no paraba de repetir esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, pero no podía contarselo a Severus, ahora ya no podía decirselo, si lo hacía esta vez si que le perdería para siempre... Lily se sento en su mesa, no tenía ganas de desayunar ,sacó la pluma y el tintero y se puso a escribir una carta a Snape  
  
Querido Snape, nunca podré entregarte esta carta, si te digo la verdad, solo la escribo para liberarme, en esta carta te abriré mi corazón y seré todo lo sincera que me sea posible. Yo te amo Severus, aunque después de lo que acabo de hacer quizas pienses que mi amor por ti es mentira. La verdad, no se que me está pasando, antes solo mencionar el nombre de James Potter me producía repulsión sin embargo después de probar el sabor de sus besos no pude contenerme y deje que me hiciera suya. Oh Snape, se que un lo siento no es suficiente, se que decirte que no lo volveré ha hacer no borrará de tu memoria mi infidelidad, se que no volverás a ser el mismo si te digo la verdad, por eso no puedo entregarte esta carta, por eso la quemaré en cuanto termine de escribirla. Todas y cada una de las veces en que te he dicho te amo, lo decía de verdad. Te amo Te amo Te amo Ojala algún día tenga el valor para contarte todo esto y ojala tu seas capaz de perdonarme  
  
Por siempre tuya...Lily Evans 


	5. Ishtar Von Diego

Capitulo5- Ishtar Von Diego  
  
Tras escribir la carta la apuntó con su varita y dejó que las llamas la consumieran, miró su reloj, faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases, se terminó de vestir y salió de la torre Griffindor. Antes de entrar a clase de herbología se encontró con Severus.  
-Hola Lily _dijo el con una calida sonrisa  
-Hola..._dijo con la voz apagada  
-¿Te pasa algo?_preguntó preocupado  
-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien _dijo mientras se dirigía al invernadero.  
-Adiós Lily. Pero Severus no obtuvo respuesta (Te estoy perdiendo)_pensó Snape (Te estas alejando de mi...). Snape sacó de su bolsillo la pluma que le había regalado Lily el día de su cumpleaños. Era una pluma echa con una pluma de fénix, era su posesión más valiosa...no tanto por el dinero que la hubiera podido costar, sino por el valor sentimental que tenía para Snape. En ese momento aparecieron Sirius y sus amigos, aunque Potter no estaba entre ellos.  
-Hola Snape..._dijo Sirius. Snape pronto fue rodeado por los tres amigos.  
-Veo que Potter no está con vosotros ¿acaso me tiene miedo?  
-Sigue soñando _dijo Sirius_ Ayer a diferencia de otros tuvo una noche movidita...  
-Ya veo..., pues espero que los gases le hayan dejado dormir  
-Sabes que no se refería a eso _dijo Lupin  
-Si _corroboró Peter _estuvo con una chica que ya quisieras para ti. Snape no respondió, se quedó pensando un buen rato, estaba seguro de que no había estado con Lily, ella no le haría una cosa así, el confiaba en Lily, el amaba a Lily. Sirius cogió la bella pluma que Snape tenía aún en la mano.  
-Bonita pluma Snape _dijo Sirius en tono burlón.  
-Devuelvemela _dijo en tono amenazante _devuelvemela o sino...  
-O sino que? _preguntó Sirius_ tranquilo, solo voy a mirarla. Tras decir esto la dejo caer al suelo.  
-No sabes cuanto lo lamento _dijo Sirius con ironía _Espera que la recojo...ups...siento haberla pisado...te prometo que no era mi intención _dijo aguantándose la risa. Snape la recogió, estaba destrozada, el plumín se había doblado y la pluma de fénix se había roto por la mitad.  
-Sirius...me las pagarás _dijo mirándole con sus oscuros ojos _lamentarás haberme conocido. Sirius se rió de el y luego se dirigió al invernadero con el resto de sus amigos.  
-¿Sirius no crees que te has pasado?_dijo Lupin mirando a Snape, que estaba aún en el suelo intentando recoger los pedazos de su pluma.  
-No, además solo es una pluma, vamos o llegaremos tarde. Lupin no pudo evitar volver la vista atrás con cierta tristeza, era la primera vez que veía a Snape de ese modo. Era la primera vez que lamentaba haberse burlado de Snape.  
  
Ahora sus planes habían cambiado, odiaba a James Potter, pero Sirius lo pagaría más caro aún, Sirius se arrepentiría de todo...Sirius no volvería a burlarse de él...Sirius  
  
-Lupin ¿Estás bien, pareces mareado?_dijo James a la hora de la comida  
-Si tranquilo _dijo Lupin con una sonrisa un poco forzada _solo estaba pensando La comida transcurrió con normalidad los tres amigos conversaban animadamente y James aprovechaba para contarles; añadiendo algunos detalles; su noche con Lily Evans. Pero Lupin no parecía estar participando en aquella frívola conversación. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, su mente aún se había quedado en el invernadero observando los delicados y sutiles movimientos de Ishtar; una aventajada alumna de Hufflepuff. Ishtar Von Diego acudía con el a clase de herbología, su pelo era largo y de un brillante color caoba, sus grandes ojos azules parecían no tener fin. Pero no era únicamente su indudable belleza lo que había hecho que Lupin se enamorase de Ishtar, sino su bondad, su inteligencia musical (tocaba el violín) y la esos fueron sin duda alguna los ingredientes que encendieron la llama en el solitario corazón de Remus Lupin.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien?_volvió a preguntar James. Sirius dejó de comer para mirarle.  
-Es verdad parece que estas como ido  
-Y aún faltan alguno días para que sea luna llena _se apresuró a decir Peter  
-No, no es por eso...dijo perdiendo la mirada en la mesa de Hufflepuff.  
-No se por que pero creo que nuestro Remus se ha enamorado _dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa  
-¿Y quien es la afortunada?_preguntó James interesado, aunque quizás un poco enfadado al tener que dejar de hablar de él.  
-Von Diego..._dijo Lupin  
-No esta mal, la verdad es que es bastante guapa _dijo Peter con algo de envidia al no haber encontrado todavía a una chica  
-Si bueno..._dijo James intentando retomar el tema anterior_ No sabeis lo bien que me lo pasé ayer...aunque Evans parece muy inocente...luego resulta ser toda una fiera _dijo James basándose en los productos de su imaginación. En esos momentos el único que le escuchaba era Sirius y no es de extrañar, ya que quien habla mucho no solo se equivoca mucho, además aburre.  
  
Sabía que tenía que ser valiente, sabía que si no decía nada otro se la quitaría. Lupin estaba decido a conquistar el corazón de Ishtar. Cuando acabó la comida el fue el primero en levantarse, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, aunque estaba muy nervioso sus pasos sonaban firmes, se acercó a Ishtar, la cual, charlaba animadamente con unas amigas.  
-Hola _dijo Lupin con una agradable sonrisa.  
-Ah hola, tu eres Remus ¿verdad?_dijo mirandole con sus calidos ojos azules oscuros.  
-Si...bueno...pensé que te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo  
-Me encantaría...pero no puedo _dijo con una voz que sonaba afligida.  
  
-Ah bueno no importa..._dijo Lupin pensando que había fracasado estrepitosamente. -Es que tengo que practicar con el violín, pero si quieres puedes venir...  
-Claro, me encantaría _dijo mientras sentía como una cálida sensación lo envolvía. Los dos jóvenes salieron del Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando James terminó de comer se acercó a donde estaba Lily.  
-Hola Evans _dijo James haciendo gala de todos sus encantos.  
-Hola James _dijo sin dejar la conversación que había iniciado con sus amigas  
-¿Te apetecería ir a dar una vuelta?_dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado  
-No gracias James _dijo sin prestarle mucha atención _quizás en otro momento  
-¿Qué quieres decir con; quizás en otro momento?  
-Bueno Potter, yo creo que está bastante claro..., tengo cosas que hacer..._se levantó y se fue del gran comedor.  
-Pero que diablos la pasa _pensó James _se supone que somos novios...y me sigue tratando como si fuese un intruso en su vida...pero ya vendrá...entonces yo me mostraré aún más frío con ella...si, así aprenderá..._dijo sonriendo para sí mismo.  
  
Lily buscó a Severus en la biblioteca, pero no estaba ahí, tambien le buscó en las mazmorras y en los alrededores del colegio aunque sin ningún éxito. Tras meditar unos instantes supo donde podría encontrar a Snape pensó en ir a la torre de Slitherin. Se acercó al cuadro que había en la entrada, en una ocasión Sev le había dicho la contraseña.  
-Fuego Fatuo _dijo Lily. Sin embargo el retrato del cuadro siguió inmóvil.  
-Hola Evans ¿Qué haces por aquí?_dijo Lucius con aquella desagradable voz _No se si sabes que no puedes estar aquí. Yo que tu me iría...  
-Malfoy, déjame en paz _dijo Lily con decisión  
-Evans, Evans...que te da derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer..._dijo con tono de superioridad _Que seas la novia de mi mejor amigo no cambia tu condición  
-¿A que te refieres?_dijo Lily mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos fríos y vacíos de Lucius Malfoy.  
-Yo creo que está claro..._dijo mientras se acercaba a Lily_ tu y yo no somos iguales...  
-Malfoy...otra vez sacando el mismo tema _dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos_ pensé que con la edad llegarías a madurar un poco pero veo que sigues siendo igual de infantil como en el primer curso.  
-No te consiento que me hables así sangre sucia...ahora no tienes a Snape para protegerte_ dijo en tono amenazante_¿que piensas hacer sangre sucia?  
-No necesito que nadie me defienda...tus palabras no me hieren en absoluto, por que tu para mí eres insignificante igual que tus insultos.  
-¿De verdad piensas eso?_dijo con una sonrisa en los labios _ Evans no te pases de lista...la verdad si aún no te ha pasado nada es por que Severus me ha pedido que te deje en paz...pero igual cambio de idea...  
-Me da igual lo que hagas Malfoy..._dijo intentando ocultar su miedo.  
-Bueno...quedas avisada, yo que tu me andaría con cautela..._dijo apartandola con el brazo y entrando en la casa Slytherin.  
-Malfoy _dijo Lily antes de que el joven atravesará el cuadro Malfoy se giro con un elegante movimiento.  
-¿Si?  
-¿Has visto a Severus?_preguntó Lily  
-Aquí no estas en situación de preguntar nada _dijo Lucius dandose la vuelta y atravesando el cuadro. Lily se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, meditando sobre lo que le había dicho Lucius "Si aún no te ha pasado nada es por que Severus me ha pedido que te deje en paz" ¿A caso tenía que empezar a temer una represalia por parte de Lucius? ¿A caso no estaba segura entre los muros de Hogwarts?  
  
-Tocas estupendamente _dijo Lupin con sinceridad una vez que Ishtar hubo acabado el pequeño recital  
-Gracias, pero no es verdad, aún tengo mucho que aprender _dijo mientras guardaba su violín en el estuche. Los dos chicos empezaron a hablar como si se conocieran de toda la vida  
-Bueno, mi padre era transilvano pero hace mucho tiempo que murió Lupin vio como los ojos de su amada empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas  
-No, no hace falta que me cuentes más  
-No, quiero hacerlo...necesito contarselo a alguien por que llevo demasiado tiempo callándomelo y ya no aguanto más...mi padre contrajo una enfermedad muy extraña...fue ingresado en San Mungo y estuvo ahí tres mases, nadie sabe como pudo haber cogido la enfermedad. Yo siempre le pedía a mi madre que me dejara ir a verlo, pero ella decía que era muy pequeña para afrontar algo así. Yo me quedé todas las tardes en casa con mi hermano Friedrich esperando que mi madre volviera con buenas noticias...pero nunca lo hizo. El 7 de diciembre mi madre llegó a casa...parecía todo normal, yo estaba en la cama fingiendo que dormía, escuchando como sus pasos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Hizo un amago de entrar a mi cuarto, pero no entró. En ese momento yo supe que pasaba algo, supe que mi padre había muerto. A la mañana siguiente me fui directa al cuarto de mi madre, estaba tumbada en la cama con una nota la leí Perdonarme hijosera lo único que decía, tenía la varita todavía en las manos .No entendía lo que sucedía intenté despertarla pero no lo conseguí, me tiré al suelo y me puse a gritar hasta que se levantó mi hermano. Mi hermanó llamó a un médico y nos dijo que había intentado suicidarse la llevaron a San Mungo y pronto se recuperó pero se volvió loca, recuerdo que cuando fui a verla su cara era inexpresiva y al verme se puso a gritar y ha decir que me odiaba, los médicos me sacaron de la habitación y me dijeron que no se lo tuviera en cuenta...por que no era consciente de sus actos. Aprovecharon también para decirme que mi padre había muerto, yo ya lo sabía y supuse que mi hermano también, por que se limito a asentir . No fuimos a su entierro, le enterraron en una fosa común al día siguiente... Lupin abrazó con fuerza a Ishtar la cual se puso a llorar si parar  
-No llores..._fue lo único que pudo decir Lupin  
  
Lily volvió a la torre de Griffindor con la esperanza de no encontrarse con Potter, pero hay estaba como de costumbre tumbado en un sofa viendo como las llamas se consumían. Lily se sentó en la mesa y se puso a hacer deberes, levantó levemente la cabeza de uno de sus libros para mirar a James que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia,  
-Mejor_ pensó Lily para sí James sin embargo no aguantaba más...tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que escuchar su voz... En ese momento llegó Charlotte, una chica que siempre había estado loca por James. Esa es mi oportunidad _penso James _daré celos a Lily con Charlotte 


	6. Un día en Hosmeade

Capitulo 6-Un día en Hosmeade  
  
-Hola Charlotte dijo levantandose del sofa y revolviendose el pelo  
-Hola James dijo Charlotte sorprendida  
-Es que quería pedirte una cosa dijo mientras se aseguraba que Lily le estaba mirando¿Quisieras venir el proximo fín de semana a Hosmeade ¿  
-Claro dijo Charlotte encantada. James miró por el rabillo del ojo a Lily que seguía sin levantar la vista del libro. Cuando Charlotte se hubo marchado James se acercó a ella  
-No te enfades...quería pedirtelo a ti pero como nunca tenías tiempo para hablar conmigo  
-Quien dice que esté enfadada, la verdad es que te lo agradezco por que si me lo hubieras pedido te tendría que haber dicho que no James la miraba perplejo  
-No me mires así Potter...es que ya había hecho planes  
-Con quien si se puede saber  
-No, no se puede  
-No te entiendo  
-De verdad??dijo mientras escribía un trabajo para pociones pues estamos igual por que yo tampoco entiendo que un chico con tan poco encanto como tú pueda tener un ego tan grande.  
-Pero a que viene esto dijo James enfadado casi gritandoeres la persona más..más...  
-¿Más que?dijo cerrando el libro de golpe Si quieres ve a buscar en el diccionario la palabra y luego me la dices, tranquilo que te espero.  
-No necesito buscar ninguna palabra dijo cada vez más irritado no se cómo pude enamorame de ti, haces creer a todo el mundo que eres la persona perfecta, pero me he dado cuenta que no eres más que una arpia y una niña mimada  
-Eso es lo que crees??? Pues muy bien. Tras decir eso Lily cogió sus cosas y se fue de la casa Griffindor. Cuando se hubo alejado de la torre se puso a llorar, sin saber por que, la verdad es que los insultos de Potter no la habían ofendido lo más mínimo, la verdad es que la habían hecho gracia, pero sus ojos no paraban de derramar gruesas lagrimas oscuras a causa del rimel. Fue corriendo al baño y se lavó la cara, al salir se encontró con Lucius y Severus que hablaban animadamente  
-Hola Lily dijo Lucius cosa que me impresionó por que nunca solía llamarme por mi nombre. Yo me limité a saludarle  
-Severus, llevo buscandote todo el día  
-Ya bueno...es que tenía cosas que hacerdijo mientras apartaba la mirada  
-¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hosmeade?  
-Claro eso ni se pregunta dijo dándole un cálido beso  
-Bueno creo que yo aquí sobro...ah Evans, espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación  
  
La semana transcurrió con normalidad, Lily esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del fin de semana. La mañana del sabado amaneció calurosa, fue la primera en despertarse y corrio a darse una ducha. Desde su discusión con James no le había vuelto a ver, y por primera vez en muchos días se sentía bien, tranquila, y lo mejor de todo sin remordimientos. Cuando volvió de la ducha muchas d sus compañeras ya se habían despertado, Lily se sentía feliz, estaba muy contenta por pasar todo el día con Severus. Bajo a desayunar, por las escaleras se encontró con Remus Lupin y el le saludo amigablemente.  
-Hola Lily, ¿Qué tal estas? Lily estaba un poco desconcertada, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar con los amigos de Potter, todos eran igual que él, unos creidos, aunque debía admitir que Remus era un poco diferente, o quizás era ella la que le veía con otros ojos.  
-Hola Remus, muy bien, ¿Veo que no estas con Pott..quiero decir con James?  
-No, es que tengo cosas que hacer, bueno, ha sido un placer verte, tengo que irme adios Lily.  
-Adios Remus. Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrarse con Snape, hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía...era como si él supiera algo...no...no podía saberlo...ella había sido muy discreta...¿y Potter? No él tanpoco habría dicho nada...odio este sentimiento de culpa...por que tuve que acostarme con Potter... No no voy a pensar más eso...son paranoias mias, eso es, solo son eso...seguro que no lo sabe. Enseguida llegó al Gran Comedor, Severus estaba allí sentado en su mesa, leyendo un libro, Le encantaba mirarle, era tan interesante...tan diferente a Potter, se acercó sigilosamente y le tapo los ojos con las manos.  
-Adivina quien soy dijo intentando camuflar su voz.  
-Hola Lily dijo Snape dandose la vuelta y dandole un beso.  
-¿Qué estabas leyendo?pregunto Lily con interés.  
-Un libro muy interesante...se titula la sombra del viento...es de un tal Julián Carax  
-Me lo tienes que dejar algún día.  
-Lo puedes coger ahora  
-¿Y tu?  
-Tranquila ya lo he terminado.  
Pues muchas graciastras coger el libro, Lily dio un beso a Snape y volvió a su mesa, intentó buscar sitio pero tan solo había uno al lado de James Potter, si hubiera sido inteligente habría preferido no comer, pero tenía demasiada hambre.  
-¿Esta ocupado este sitio?. James giro lentamente la cabeza y la miro con recelo.  
-No, puedes sentarte si quieres Lily susurro unas palabras casi inapreciables, aunque James juraría haber entendido que decía gracias.  
-Y como es que tu por aquí?dijo James sin mirarla.  
-Bueno, es que yo acostumbro a comer todos los días dijo con una voz que tal vez sonó demasiado sarcastica. Aunque parecía que James no lo había notado o simplemete lo había ignorado.  
-Ah, si claro, sabes ¿he estado pensando?dijo levantando un poco la vista y cruzandose con los verdes ojos de su amada Por un instante Lily olvido todo el odio que sentía hacia James, aquellos ojos avellana eran tan...tan...maravillosos.  
-Bueno, he estado pensando mucho en lo que paso hace unos días, y aunque tus insultos me dolieron mucho...he comprendido que yo también me porte muy mal contigo...y si no quieres no hace falta que seamos novios...me conformo con que seas mi amiga.  
-James, he de admitir que yo también me porte mal contigo y no fui del todo sincera Lily intentaba no mirar aquellos ojos, sabía que aquellos ojos la harían volver a pecar...y tenía que ser fuerte me encantaría que fuéramos amigos y quizás en un futuro algo más"algo mas" ¿¿ella había dicho eso???, no podía creerlo, y lo peor de todo es que lo decía sinceramente.  
-Bueno, y ahora como amigos quieres venir conmigo a Hosmeade?  
-Lo siento, pero es que ya había hecho planes...con una persona...  
-Ah, no te preocupes dijo un poco desanimado además ahora recuerdo que había quedado con Charlotte.  
  
Lily Y Snape se reunieron en una cafetería bastante alejaa del pueblo donde tendrían la mayor intimidad posible, aunque lo que ellos no sabían es que escondido tras una capa invisible se encontraban Sirius Black y James Potter.  
-No puede haber quedado con Snape??dijo Sirius con los ojos desorbitados.  
-¿Prefiere a Snape antes que a mí?dijo James entre asombro y resignación.  
  
-Lily estas preciosa dijo Snape dandole un beso Lily se ruborizó y sus mejillas se tiñieron de un rosa pálido, Lily le abrazó con fuerza  
-Snape, te amo... Estas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de James...Lily amaba a Snape....  
-Y yo a ti tambien, te amo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, por que eres la persona más especial del mundo y te mereces todo lo bueno que este pueda darte.  
  
James estaba mudo escuchando la conversación...no podía creérselo...no quería creérselo, cada vez que Snape besaba a Lily su corazón se contraía. Sirius estaba perplejo.  
-Esto no puede ser verdad...Lily tiene que estar borracha...quien en su sano juicio besaría a Snape dijo Sirius poniendo cara de asco  
-Habla más bajo o nos descubrirán  
-No yo ya no puedo ver mas...si sigo viendo esta escenita creo que vomitaré.  
-Espera todavía no te vayas. James fijo la mirada en los ojos de Lily, nunca le había visto así, parecía tan enamorada...parecía amar a Snape...mucho mas de lo que él había querido a nadie. Luego miró a Snape, una sensación de odio recorrió su cuerpo  
-No...no puede ser...Snape no puede quedarse con Lily...Lily me preferirá a mí...yo seré mucho más romantico...más agradable y mucho mejor que Snape.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA Gracias por el review, intentaré poner más escenas de sexo, lo que pasa es que yo soy muy mala escribiendo ese tipo de cosas, pero lo intentaré. Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo. Besos Adios 


End file.
